Daniel Shipman
Daniel Shipman is a supporting character in Dark Harvest. He is the manager of the blog Project Egypt, and an acquaintance of Chris, Alex, and Noah Maxwell. He first appeared in Daniel. Description Appearance Daniel is an average-sized adult male with curly reddish-brown hair, and a scruffy beard and side burns. Character Daniel is an anthropology student who is highly intelligent, studious, and devoted to his research. History Helping Chris and Alex While doing research about Gorr'Rylaehotep, Chris stumbled upon Daniel's blog Project Egypt and decided to contact him for assistance on their investigation on Greg's homicide. He advised Chris not to release scans of the Princeton Experiment letters he stole from Heather, since they had not been declassified and would have resulted in legal trouble if they were made public. Daniel later arranged a meeting with Chris and Alex with a representative of the Rainwood Memorial Elementary School, who turned out to be their friend Matt. While Chris and Alex reviewed Greg's tapes with Jeff, Daniel made an unexpected visit, revealing to them that Detective Amsel, the police investigator responsible for Greg's homicide case is a member of a family whose names are found on an Order manifest, and advise they not trust him. Daniel arranged Noah Maxwell of Tribe Twelve to meet with Chris and Alex. Noah is determined to locate his aunt Mary Asher, whose name is on the Order manifest. Chris and Alex reluctantly agree to help Noah set up a meeting with the cult, providing him Jesse's number anonymously. The meeting turned out to be an ambush that put Chris and Alex into further danger involving the cult. Entries covering these events * Update 4 * Update 5 * Rainwood Memorial Elementary School * Daniel * Log Entry 25: Meeting with Noah Maxwell The Key Soon after the incident with Noah, Daniel noticed the symbol of the Order at a café he regularly attends. He then began to notice the same symbol at other locations around his town, such as a library, a police station, and a courtroom. Daniel believed the markings were from the New England Chapter of The Order and decided to maintain a low profile while still looking out for signs of the organization's presence. One night, while driving home from work, Daniel noticed a late-night sermon at a church in his town. While walking back to his car from the church, Daniel was stopped by a woman handing out envelopes. The envelope he received contained a letter addressed to him as well as a key, which he believed to have been sent to him by Kind von der Ritter, as eluded to in a video the masked man had previously uploaded. The next day, Daniel received another envelope in the mail, which was marked with the symbol of The Order. Within the envelope was a message warning Daniel to cease any and all investigations into The Order. Daniel chose to ignore the death threat and continue investigating, specifically looking into the Rainwood family, but found no information on Jacob Rainwood. Instead, he found passports indicating that the entire Rainwood family had moved to Austria on January of 1985 and never returning, contradicting his knowledge of their presence in the New Jersey area. After seeing the newest Kind von der Ritter video, Daniel decided to visit Chris and Alex in New Jersey after uploading an update video, believing that the information he could discover there could potentially tear The Order apart. During his first day in New Jersey, Daniel convinced Chris and Alex to resume investigating The Order. After discovering that the Rainwood Memorial Elementary School had been closed down, the three then asked Matt for information on Jacob Rainwood. On the second day of Daniel's visit, the three investigated the Rainwood Day Camp & Learning Center in search of a locked door Matt had mentioned the night before. After using Daniel's key to enter the room and finding a locked chest containing a sheet of paper, Daniel fled from the building with members of The Order tailing him, allowing Chris and Alex to leave. Daniel escaped his pursuers in a supermarket and later met up with Chris and Alex at a restaurant. On the third and fourth of his visit, Daniel solved the code on the paper and followed a trail of clues at a library, learning of conspirators within The Order betraying Lawrence Rainwood. At Brandt-Crater Cemetery, the three discovered a slab marked with The Order's symbol behind a mausoleum labeled "Ritter". After taking a picture of the map on the bottom of the slab, Daniel shattered it with his crowbar and the three threw most of the pieces into a nearby lake, with Daniel keeping a few for himself as a sort of trophy. The three were then chased out of the area by armed members of The Order. Daniel claimed he would check the graveyard on his own later on but ultimately did not do so because the cemetery was being investigated by the police. In September of that year, Daniel made yet another update video. Entries covering these events * Daniel Shipman's Visit: First Day * Daniel Shipman's Visit: Second Day * Daniel Shipman's Visit: Third & Fourth Days Realizations and Disappearance After the Order killed Chris and Alex's families, he posted video of him and his friend, Charlie McDowell drowning their sorrows on Jack Daniels, swearing at Jacob, taunting the Order's stupidity and discussing how events turned out. Months later, he made another video documenting his actions and progress since the last video. He revealed he is now a information broker for hire. He claimed he was contacted by multiple clients from New Jersey to look into the Order, in particular the Sixth Enclave, who disobeyed the laws that their oracle, Marc McComber, laid out for them. He worked out that the clients where themselves members of the Order which is why getting the information was so easy so far and that this is an opportunity to protect Chris and Alex by eliminating the Sixth Enclave, as they are the only real threat beside their god as the Order's law say to leave Chris and Alex alone as their god will kill them. He originally wasn't going to release the video but he realized that since the Sixth Enclave operate miles away from where he operates, they can't touch him without exposing themselves so he uploaded it as a scare tactic. Chris and Alex made attempts to contact him in 2014, all to no avail and reached Charlie instead. He claimed Daniel vanished. He didn't even know if he was alive or not. According to Charlie, he and Daniel were gathering information as always but Daniel made a blunder that attracted too much attention from the Order and invoked their wrath. It seems Daniel was confronted by operatives of the Order as he expected but not by the ones he was expecting. Charlie believed he was confused about the situation. He shouted something to Charlie who fled the scene and got cornered by police officers who proceeded to interrogate him. Six weeks later, Charlie got a message from Daniel's boyfriend who had a contact for Charlie and told him Daniel had some hidden information left in his apartment that was left over from his research. Charlie left it at a dead drop in Massachusetts for Chris and Alex. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 30 * Cheers * 2014 - Alex woke up Trivia * Daniel is the the only confirmed LGBTQ character in DarkHarvest00. Category:Characters